TAJR
by SatiricallyCynical
Summary: (This is a multi crossover) Four unlikely people end up in Remanent through different means but all have "heroic" qualities at least according to that caffeine lunatic. Three essentially immoral immortals and a guy John is pretty sure has three spines how else would live his massive crashes. (Just Cause, Middle Earth SOM, Dark Souls3, and an original character)
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but a singular character here.

You'd think by now Talion would have become used to dying. This wouldn't be the first time, or last. Talion looked down at the blade protruding from his abdomen, and coughed up blood before everything started to blur like it usually did. But that's when it stopped being his usual death ride. He began to feel himself falling away, almost like when he'd jump off a tower in his wraith form. Would he finally see his family again?

Medici was strange especially with new Eden projects appearing all around it sporadically. It was safe to say at some point Rico would find a giant portal but for some reason he never pictured quite like this. "Sheldon the portal is trying to pull me in like you and the agency." Rico sassed in the face of potential death. "What did you do Rico? " Sheldon asked "I hit the on button." "WHY?" Sheldon asked very logically. Rico's feet dangled in the air being pulled towards the newly activated portal as remained connected to his grappling hook. "I wanted to see what it'd do!" His anchor snapped and he went tumbling through the air into the portal."Rico…RICO…RRRRIIIICCCOOO."

The man stood next the girl as she sat on he stool. "Thanks to you I saw flame I painted a cold, dark, and gentle world as promised but the flame is fading have you any idea why?" He sat silently thinking about why he had chosen to abandon and ignore his only duty to be kindling. Before simpily shaking his head. "Any way would you like to see it?" She pulled off the curtain and smiled "Go on touch it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Living for a long time can get a little boring especially if your just looking for a reason to stick around somewhere, but hey when life gives you lemons endlessly explore the universe at your own pace especially when you don't have an expiration date. The man lay in the ruins of a long forgotten temple. You'd think this world full of temples and ruined cities would have something going on BUT NO! Nothing is happening here John sat up and sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose he look out the door of the temple to his right the damp air surrounded him he felt his left forearm itch he rolled up hid sleeve to see his brand glowing it's signature green he stood up. No way right now! He ran out the door and looked around the valley below the mountain he stood upon illuminated by the moons light and he saw it glowing green to his eyes alone. He looked around the old decrepit temple entrance and eyed its knight statues shield.

"Give it here you prick!" John struggled to remove the shield from the statues grasp "probably would already be down there if I just ran." The arm of the statue finally gave way and the shield came loose he looked over to the stair case. John jumped off the temple stair case using the Shield as a sled as he bumped and scraped along the mountain slope he continued to close the distance between him and the relic from another world the explorer put his feet in either side of the Shield slowing decent to a moderate pause before lean sideways off the makeshift sled and rolling to a stop next to the artifact "hello!" He placed his hand on it and felt the familiar feeling of being transported across space at unknown speeds.

The speed stopped he started to stand up holding he relic in his left hand he examined his surroundings he was in the middle of some red forest on the edge of what appeared to be a cliff. But what really caught his eye was the plateau in the distance with a massive tower on the top with a city all around it's base. John stared for a few moments "Well fuck me sideways right."


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Talion felt was wind blowing along his form. He opened his eyes and began to stumble to his feet. He saw nothing in what appeared to be unending darkness. But there was wind? Then the wind picked up and blew his cape off his head. And he was standing in a clearing with a road sitting to his left. "Where am I?" The world began to turning a ghastly blue and and unagi g elf appeared. "We have transported to a different land. I know not of its history or how we got here. It alludes me, how perplexing." "Well how do we get back?" The wraith looked at him "simple. We don't" "What do you mean we don't go back Sauron won't defeat himself!" The wraith stayed silent "We must find a way back to lift this curse so I may finally die in peace!"Talion seethed "I can feel myself slipping from you." The wraith Whispered. Talion heard the foreboding words. "What?" The wraith didn't say anything "we must find strength and clarity in this realm." The world began to return to its normal color, the wraith was gone for now.

Talion began to walk on the road he'd been walking for at least an hour before he heard branches cracking he turned to see three almost all black beast staring at him. They walked closer to Talion growling he placed his hand on his sword hilt then they stop an turned around the monster seemed to lose interest and began to walk away. He watched them. Perhaps they were friendly. Or they're stomachs full. Either way the beast didn't sit well with Talion but he wasn't looking for fight right now. He looked further up the road and saw a tower in the distance.

(Elsewhere)

This land was unlike anything he'd ever seen or remembered from his past life. The unkindled looked around the red forest in wonder he felt the pull of embers in the north. He needed any sort of assistance in this world be they crazy or the belongings of a fell hollow. He felt eyes on him this was normal his voyage through the once great Anor Londo had felt like this with something always flying at him be they fire of the Aldrich faithful or arrows of the silver knights. He advanced with caution. His hand hover of his astora sword and at the ready to pull his Shield off his back if the watchful eyes were to fight him.

They showed themselves alright six men walked out the forest from all directions they had him surrounded. There white cloths a uniform perhaps a new covenant. They all had a mask that. Covered half their face with what appeared to be a gang etched into the ends of the mask. The unkindled drew hiss word but kept his Shield on his back. They circled him chattering to each other in an unfamiliar tongue one laughed then one rushed at the ashen one. The mask swung a mace in a wide arc the ashen ducked the blow and brought his sword low with him and ram it through the mask's leg before tearing the blade out in time turn and catch a sword in his boulder and a spear through his abdomen he took the masked sword men's arm and broke it before grabbing his limp hand with the sword in it before twist his broken arm around to shove the sword up his chin and out the eyehole of his mask before breaking the spear in him in half and shoving his sword into the spear men's chest then kicking him off the weapons blade. Before then something small and sharp flew through his leg at incredible speeds followed by a deafening crack or explosion and the ashen felt a mace hit the shield on his back he spun his leg and tripped the opponent behind him before standing up the ramming his sword downward into the man. He he noticed was the first mask from before. How does he still walk? He watched the light fade from his eyes. The ashen felt another small projectile go through his right arm. He grabbed the Shield off his back and turned to the final three he charged them one moved forward his projectile launcher changing into a blackjack. He swung at the mask but he danced out of range and then wound up a hit before another deafening crack then the black jacks tip flared briefly then he swung faster than the ashen anticipated but he was prepared none the less. The swung his Shield out and it connected with the masks hand shattering the bone the man flared blue then the riposte. Ashen one stabbed him blood spilling out the fresh wound. He tore his sword out and turned to the final two glaring through his T shaped helmet opening. They ran and the ashen sat covered in the masks and his own blood. He bought an estus flask to his lips and sipped the pain faded. He saw the bits of the pelt draped on his shoulder that were covered in blood and he sighed. Then looked to continue his journey. The ash saw a tower in the distance

Y


	4. Chapter 4

In a dark alley devoid of any watch full eyes on a cold night in vale. A blinding white light tore through the nights serenity. Rico was thrown out of the tear in the fabric of the two realities. He land against a trash can knocking it over in the process he immediately started to get up. And held a hand to his ear "Sheldon? Can you hear me I'm okay... I think." He walked out of the alley and into the street only a few people were on the street but what caught him off guard was the moon in the sky. Shattered "Sheldon? When did the moon break?" No response "Sheldon?" He scowled in annoyance before deciding he needed to get his bearings. He looked for the tallest building he could see it was a little more than block away roughly seven story's his Bavarium wing suit began to build up before launching him in the buildings direction. The block becoming less and less distance he looked around none of this was familiar to him it felt so off but at the same time so eerily similar he came to the buildings roof before pulling his wing suit to its furthest extent and rolling to a stop on the roof before running to the edge and looking out over the city unlike anything he'd seen in his homeland Medici. "What is this place?" Asked himself hoping someone or something would answer his questions. He heard the all to familiar sound of sirens under him. 'At least one thing hadn't changed' he looked down he saw the police chasing a van with gunners in the back. He was going to drop in so to speak. He walked off the roof plummeting towards the street before spinning midair air and opening his arms allowing the attached wings to slow his descent and he directed his descent into the side of another building parallel to one h jumped off. Once he reached the side he felt the jet pack building up again and kicked off the side of the building and went soaring after the van.

Rico land with a rather heavy thud on top of the vehicle and rocked the van as well. He saw the passenger side door open and a man wearing a cheap suit and sunglasses lean out with a very odd looking pistol. No matter Rico aim his left gauntlets him and shot a tether into his head before jerking up wards ramming the henchmen's head into the van ceiling then shooting another tether into his hand without the gun and then retracted the tethers making him let go of the door handle hold him in pace as he lean out while simultaneously making punch himself before spilling out onto the street and rolling to a stop. Rico turned around when one of the pursuing officers stopped next to the tumbling criminal. Rico jumped down to the driver side window before smashing through the glass to punch the wheelman and grab the wheel jerking it hard left sending the van barreling into a tree before he lept off the van watching the wrecked. The sirens came closer getting louder Rico turned to face them a victorious smile on his face. "HANDS IN THE AIR!" Rico looked confused at the officer as he approached with his gun trained on him. "I haven't done anything wrong!" Rico said the cops partner got out the patrol car before he said "Nice work we got them."

Rico couldn't believe it! They arrested him to pad their arrest stats. He sat in an interrelation. Room with two others one was standing in a corner in what appeared to be some sort of ranger gear from an old movie Rico may have watched in his childhood. The other sat with his hand smooshed against his face. He had a green leather jacket on top of a zip up hoodless sweater it was a light gray and he wore blue jeans. He turned and looked at Rico. "So what are you in for?" Rico looked at him before responding "I stopped a high speed chase but the two morons who were giving chase arrested me as well to pad their arrest stats." The one on the corner with a torn cape on his back glared at the floor. Rico turned his gaze back to the one in green. "Names John probably not important to you, but hey it'll start a conversation while we wait for the other guy." John extended his hand to Rico and Rico shook it. "Oh and the one with a stick up his ass back there is Talion." John pointed back at the ranger , "He's like a guard captain or something I don't remember." John continued. "I told you five minutes ago how have you already forgotten?" Talion finally speaking "I wasn't paying attention I kinda got bored after the whole let's destroy the monument part to be honest." "That wasn't even the best part!" Talion insisted "It' so boring after that nothing happened until you showed up here!" They continued to argue before the door opens again and in stepped a man wearing armor with some sort of pelt draped over the shoulders and a bluefish green coat draped underneath the steel and chain mail (faraam armor people do I have to spell it out) he took a seat on the the side of the table a woman was standing in the doorway to the room she glared at Talion he glared right back "sit back in your seat." She seethed. Talion complied. "Professor Ozpin will be in to see you soon. Sorry for the crowding but ever since the breach things have been quite busy and most rooms here are full of moving criminals to safer facilities thank you for your patience." She said the words with a fake smile. The door closed John turned to Talion and nudged him. "She FUCKING hates us

 **Hey is anyone actually reading this**


	5. Chapter 5

The four sat in a small almost suffocating room Talion brooding in his seat occasionally looking over into the corner almost as if something was over there. Rico pouted at the door. John seethed with impatience. The only one who didn't seem to bothered however was the armored one who hadn't given his name much less spoke. "Ozpin what are we gonna do here." He looked onward at the men in the room all sharing an interrogation room. "Ozpin with the breach and the rise in crime rate I'd prefer if got them out of here as fast as possible. They're all innocent or just witnesses." Ozpin nodded along with Glynda's words. "I still want to talk to them." With that he moved to enter the room.

The door opened and immediately all four men turned to look at Ozpin and Glynda "Hello I'm professor Ozpin." John crossed his arms "who cares?" Ozpin looked at him clearly surprised that he didn't recognize him and his boldness. "You should have some respect you're in custody!" Glynda warned. "Gee really? I didn't notice!" Ozpin grinned in mute amusement. "You have a big head don't you?" Glynda asked rhetorically "I like to think it's crown sized!" Glynda burned holes into him. He didn't seem to care. Ozpin continued while the two of them stared each other down. "We have decided to release you. You haven't broken laws. You're free to go they will give you your belongings outside the door and send you on your way. Happy Vital festival!" He and Glynda stepped out of the room and began to walk out of the police station. "Pompous ass!" "Glynda calm probably won't see them ever again." She sighed and nodded in agreement. They walked across town to get on a bullhead back to geacon

They all stepped out of the process police station and looked around. The most obvious thing however was all the banners around proudly presenting their message 'Vital Festival Tournament' "Hmm a tournament!" Mused Rico Talion then simply stated "I wish to join it and see what this land has to offer." John smirked "so we're all in agreement!" Talion looked at him "I'm gonna pound you into the ground. "We'll see about that" Rico stopped a women as she walked past and asked politely "where would we go to participate in the Vital festival tournament?" She pointed her gloved hand at a tower in the distance.


End file.
